


"Why, Sapnap?"

by boiyouwhat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based off of one of their videos, Betrayal, Gen, Whump, full diamond juggernaut, the video is speedrunner vs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiyouwhat/pseuds/boiyouwhat
Summary: At first, Dream didn't notice anything.In hindsight, it was painfully obvious.The little twitches whenever sap looked at his sword, almost dead inside stares, how he became more erratic.Now all he could do was run and hope.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

It started off innocently, Sapnap wanted to switch roles, as he was sick of taking care of the farms. Dream, also tired of exploring caves, agreed. For weeks they followed this routine.

But one day, Sapnap came home looking a bit... _off_. Of course, Dream immediately noticed this and asked.

"Hey, what's the matter, sap?" Dream asked.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing."

Dream didn't think it was nothing, but he didn't push. If his friend said it was nothing, then it was nothing. But deep down he knew that wasn't the case, something must have happened for him to act so... _different_. He didn't know whether this was from a near-death experience or something he did.

After their conversation, if you can even call it that, the pair started eating. The food was the same every day, but it didn't stop being delicious. Honestly, Sapnap was surprised at how good of a cook Dream was.

"So, did you find anything rare?" Dream asked.

"Hm? Just iron and coal, as usual." He lied.

Soon, they both finished dinner and silence again has befallen over the small house. Which Dream found unusual. Normally, they would both be cracking jokes, laughter echoing through the house. But there _was_ always a first time in everything.

In the meantime, though, Sapnap was unloading all the resources he gathered into their respective chests and furnaces. All of the diamonds he collected? Straight into his personal safe. Dream didn't know about this safe, which was the whole point of it. Now, a day worth of diamonds was not a lot. After counting them, Sapnap found out he collected three. Not impressive by any means, but baby steps, you know? For now, it was enough to craft a diamond sword which was exactly what he did.

Crafting tools, specifically swords, produced a lot of noise, so Sapnap had to time the crafting perfectly with when Dream left the house to collect the crops from their farm. After crafting his sword he put them all into his safe. Then, Sapnap tried to calculate how long it would take to gather everything he needed. He wasn't the best at math, so the best he could do was a rough estimate. That estimate was 3 weeks. Groaning, Sapnap closed his safe, locked it, sealed it behind a wall and went to bed.

The next day, he woke up earlier than Dream. Leaving him a note that he went to mine and chop wood, Sapnap quietly slipped away. He then began the painfully long trek to find new cave systems. Sometimes during these treks, he would wish he hadn't offered Dream to switch places, but just the thought of staying at home all day with nothing to do was so revolting, Sapnap willed the thought to stop.

Occasionally, Sapnap would come across a tree, which he would then chop down, leaving only the leaves behind. By the time he found an entrance to a cave, he was very exhausted. Normally the search wouldn't last long, having only to walk one or two thousand blocks. But this day, he walked four or five thousand. Sitting down under the shade of a tree, Sapnap realised he had to walk all the way back, not to mention with a backpack full of logs and ores. Banging his head on the bark of the tree, seemed way more appealing than walking literal kilometres. 

After resting for about 30 minutes, Sapnap went in, only to find a skeleton with an enchanted bow. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" He yelled, next he swiftly dodged an arrow that was headed straight for his head. Using that to his advantage he ruthlessly rushed the skeleton who was busy with loading another arrow. He brought up his sword and swung it down at its arm, effectively ridding the skeleton of its bow. Somehow understanding that it was without a weapon, it tried to run away, but its bones could only carry it so far, as Sapnap again swung his sword, this time aiming for its head. The sword connected with bone with a satisfying _click_. The skeleton was beheaded and its body fell uselessly on the ground. 

Satisfied with the kill, he put the bow and arrows into his backpack. Venturing deeper into the cave, he saw more coal with the occasional iron sprinkled in the walls. Ignoring that, he went farther and farther. Eventually he found a lava pool, a big one at that. Knowing that this is the perfect condition for diamonds to be in, he poured out his water to turn all of the lava into obsidian. Of course, that meant no lighting, but that was quickly fixed with a well-placed torch. Carefully, he walked over the rough black glass, he searched the walls, ceiling and floor of the shiny blue ore.

Spotting a vein of them, he rushed over to mine them. Even with his iron pickaxe, which was actually on half durability, he noticed when taking it from his backpack, it took a while to mine them, while he was doing that, he was also counting them with a hushed voice to not alert any mobs in the area. 

"One, two... two? Kinda disappointing, really." He talked to himself. But all of that disappointed was washed away when he saw another vein. Repeating his process, this time he counted five diamonds. Smiling to himself, he almost didn't notice the low grumble of a zombie. _Almost_. Turning around he saw several zombies heading straight for him. _Ugh, great,_ he thought. Digging around in his backpack was not the best situation to be in when you have a horde of zombies coming for you, but that was the one Sapnap found himself in. But the reward was well worth the risk, a shield, kindly given to him by Dream, before his first 'expedition' to a cave. The shield was well-worn and even showed rust at the edges, but it got the job done.

And the job was to protect him from enemy attacks, which it would do right now. Sapnap let a zombie come straight for him, blocking when it attacked. Using the same tactic as when he encountered a skeleton, he rushed to the zombie to hopefully kill it with one hit. Believe it or not, Sapnap somehow forgot about every other zombie in the horde. It was a flaw that he had for such a long time and Dream tried to somehow help him with that problem. But alas, all of his lessons were in vain it seems, as a zombie hit him from the side. 

Grunting in pain, Sapnap retreated to reconsider his strategy. His usual tactic of blocking and rushing would not work in such a fight. So he instead opted to fight defensively. Blocking than stabbing at the zombie was way more effective, with this tactic he made quick work of the horde. Following those events, he ventured deeper into the cave.


	2. Farther and farther he went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap ventures deeper into the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter ! Honestly writing chapters is so difficult but i will not give up until this is finished

Going further revealed only redstone, even more coal and lapis. Knowing the potential of lapis when enchanting, Sapnap quickly mined out the whole vein. Glancing around to see if any mobs would sneak up on him, he found no enemies, which was a relief. After debating with himself for a few seconds, Sapnap also decided to mine out the coal, as their supply was dwindling. The coal vein was, as per usual, absolutely _enormous_. So big, in fact, that even his whole backpack wouldn't be enough to store it all. Nevertheless, he pocketed a bit less than half of it, and continued exploring.

And once he found the huge ravine that was probably over 300 blocks long (and fully covered in lava, mind you), he decided to get rid of the lava first, scope out the area for potential diamonds and emeralds, and then tower out. Which he did, with varied success rates. The water part was easy, and even though he didn't pour it tens of blocks down often, he had practice putting it into the bins for animals to drink. Thinking about water made him thirsty, so he took his water bottle, which was almost empty from drinking often when he was in the desert, and drank the remaining liquid. Instead of throwing the bottle away, he scooped up another bottle's worth and boiled it with a crude fire.

Next up was somehow getting down into the ravine. Pondering about this task, he realised he could just use his water bucket and swim the way down. Of course, that meant all of his clothes and iron armour getting wet, but such was the cost of exploring deep ravines. Although, on second thought, the heat of lava and obsidian will quickly dry them out.

Removing everything that could be ruined from the water out of his backpack, he dove into the mini-waterfall that he created. Due to how physics work in this world, it took a while for him to sink all the way down. But when he did, he was immediately met with the suffocatingly hot air of lava. The lava pool he saw earlier didn't affect the air as much, it was _considerably_ smaller than the vast sea of lava here.

Spinning around, Sapnap found a vein of diamonds about 70 or 80 blocks away from him. Unfortunately for him, they were separated by lava. Subsequently, he bridged his way to the diamonds, albeit slower than just pouring out buckets of water. Bridging takes quite a bit of time, especially if it is over lava. Sapnap's carefulness (or lack thereof) made his 'journey' to the diamonds faster than usual.

This time Sapnap took more time in mining the diamonds out, for purposes of not having even one of them fall into lava and be lost forever. Counting them, he found out that was a vein of six. He was getting very lucky, and he knows that. Continuing on, he only found more redstone, while he knew what kind of contraptions existed, he didn't have the knowledge or time to make them or even think about them. But still, he mined about a stack for precautions. What if he wanted to make an automatic farm? **Or, a trap for Dream..**

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, **for now** , he went further.

Only to find nothing.

The ravine has ended, which was ridiculous, as Sapnap was sure he saw it extend for several hundreds of blocks. Could've been a trick of the light, Sapnap mused. It doesn't matter, anyway. He already found sixteen diamonds, which was absolutely incredible. He only hoped for more of such luck. With the ravine and the cave system explored, he looked up, to try to find more cave openings.

He didn't find any, so he went back to his 'waterfall' and swam back up. Up there, his pile of items that could've been ruined by the water sat there, waiting for him. Without much thought, he shoved all of the items into his backpack, and started his long and miserable trek home. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, it was night by the time he got out of the cave. It being night was a huge plus, because now it wouldn't be so hot in the desert, but that also meant mobs could spawn and potentially kill him.

He also realised he has not patched up his armour, from the fight with zombies. Even though the damage was minimal, he found himself using an iron rod, that he heated up with a fire, to repair his chestplate. Of course, he wasn't an idiot, so he took off his armour. He can't have himself be burned by his own stupidity.

Making quick work of the crack, he went home. Not soon, but still. Coming home, he again, sorted all of the ores he mined, and put the diamonds into his safe. "Dream, I'm home!" Sapnap shouted, though not too loud, just so Dream can hear him, even if he was working on his farm. Hearing no reply, he frowned. Has Dream already went to bed? Sapnap asked in his mind. Going to Dream's room, he found that, yes he did. Which was strange for Sapnap. It was only, he looked at the clock, 2 AM in the morning... Surprised that he was out for so long, he quickly felt the exhaustion catching up to him. Stripping of his iron armour, he went to bed.

The next day was pretty much the same, except Dream was already drinking coffee by the time he woke up. Still feeling a bit sleepy, he couldn't really think of what to say other than a simple "Hey."

"Hey." Dream answered back, though it was evident in his body language that he still wanted to say something. "When did you come home? It felt like you were out for ages!"

Upon hearing that, Sapnap smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, like 2 Am in the morning.., damn."

"Huh, why were you out for so long?" Dream asked again, this time putting his cup down.

Sapnap then started to tell his story of the longest trek ever, about how he had to walk for literally hours to find a cave. Taking a deep breath, he started his rambling.

"And so after like,I don't know, 3 hours maybe? I found this cave, and it looked small, but it went deep, like _really deep_ , probably like 50 meters down. So I went there, there was this big lava pool, but no diamonds strangely. But there was a lot of iron and coal, some of which I mined, and a bit of redstone, like a stack. Then i heard a lot of zombies, possibly six? So I took out your shield, nearly dropped it in my haste, and blocked perfectly. But there was another zombie, he hit me from the side, so I whirled around to kill him. But my chestplate now had a small crack. Using my _superior_ tactic of blocking, slashing, blocking, stabbing, I killed the 'horde' pretty easily. After that I went further and found a huge ravine, probably like _hundreds_ of blocks long, but it was just a normal ravine, no lava or anything. Then I got down, I found out that this ravine, is actually just, like 100 blocks long, I was _so_ disappointed. So I went back up, got home and just fell asleep as soon as I was in my bed." Sapnap retold his story. He lied in some places, but either Dream didn't care or notics, or he lied pretty good.

Dream, after hearing that he walked thousands of blocks, asked. "What direction were you going?"

"Hm, I think it was probably, uhhh, north-west?"

"You don't sound so sure, Sap."

"Listen, I didn't look at my compass. All I cared for was finding a cave, got it?" Sapnap snapped. Dream was a bit shocked at this outburst, but he didn't let it show.

"Okay then, this time go South, that's where I mined. You'll find tons of caves there. Trust me." Dream softened his voice a little bit, to calm Sapnap down.

"Fine, anyways, I'm out. Now I'll go south, thank you very much." Sapnap said, his last part being said with his most sarcastic tone.

Dream was a bit confused, as to why Sapnap was acting this way, so sarcastic, and just generally being unpleasant. But he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by a slam of the front door. It seems that Sapnap has already left. Sighing softly, Dream carried his cup to the sink and washed it. Knowing what a day he has ahead, he went to the back door, which leads into all of their farms.

Today he had to collect all of crops, all of the eggs, and kill some animals for meat. Even though Dream killed mobs easily, he killed animals hesitantly, but quickly, so as to spare them of any pain. Bracing himself, he opened the back door and went outside.


	3. Dream's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delve into how dreams day goes, with a bit of sprinkle of sapnap in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, my brain just refused to work to think of ideas for this

Killing animals, was a task everyone had to do. Whether it be to get food, protect your crops or just for fun, you weren't supposed to feel remorse killing them.

But Dream was the exception, as much as he enjoyed killing monsters, he couldn't do the same with animals.

They looked at you so innocently, without sin, seeking protection and care.

Only for you to _slaughter them._

Nonetheless, he knew it was necessary, so he raised his trusty iron sword that has served him well for years, and swung it down into the neck bone, beheading the pig instantly. He really wanted to spare them of any pain, so he just killed them as fast as possible.

Unlike Sapnap, who first cut off the legs, slowly to inflict loads of pain, then the ears, and then, only then did he kill them. Dream discovered this when he came home early, he was very disturbed to say the least. But more appalling was Sapnap's grin. It was _wide_ , too wide.

Dream came to the perturbing conclusion that his friend enjoyed making living beings suffer. Because of this, when Sapnap asked to switch places, Dream immediately agreed.

He wasn't an animal lover per say, but he still had the decency in him to know that what Sapnap was doing, was wrong on multiple levels.

He could only wonder what was going on in Sap's mind. More insane thoughts? Regret and disgust at his own act actions? Thinking of a plan to kill a creeper? He could only wonder.

While it was a bit boring being alone all day, it gave him a lot of time to his own thoughts, he could process them properly, instead of tossing them away for another time because he was busy defending himself from a surprise creeper.

But, what was a blessing could also be a curse. Processing them opened up more complex opinions on pretty much everything.

Before switching roles, he could describe his opinions in only three or four sentences. Now? He could write whole essays for them. Not that he would, but he could. For example, before switching roles, Sapnap was his best friend, someone to vent to after a long day just mining and fighting, someone to crack jokes and laugh with. Someone he trusted with his life. Someone he thought of as a brother.

Now though? He realised that everything is not as black and white. Sapnap was his friend, but he wasn't perfect. In fact, he was a bit psychotic when it came to using weapons and fighting.

Thinking back again to the whole animal things he shuddered in disgust. How could someone be so cruel to animals? Also remembering their sparring sessions, he never actually acknowledged the fire in Sapnap's eyes, shrugging it off as determination to improve his skills.

He now saw his mistakes, but nothing could be done at this point. Although it seems that the joy from killing animals wore off. It could be possible that Sapnap himself understood that what he was doing, was absolutely horrible. While Dream was thinking of all of this, he was running on auto-pilot. The muscle memory enabled him to do this all with eyes closed. Unless he had to find another animal, of course. But still, they switched just 3 weeks ago, and Dream already had the muscle memory? It would be a lie to say that he wasn't proud. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realised he had done everything pertaining to the farms. So he just stood in the middle of the living room. After a few minutes of thinking what to do, Dream decided to go fishing. Not what he usually does, but he needed to clear the thoughts from his head. But of course, because no one really went fishing at all in their lives, Dream couldn't find a fishing rod. That was a minor inconvenience, as Dream easily crafted another. All you had to do, was take a string, tie it around a stick, and get some bait.

The first and second steps were easy. The bait, on the other hand, proved to be a problem. Virtually nothing in their home could attract fish. He could craft a buoyant white and red bait. To do that he needed to craft an iron cylinder, and paint one half red. Preferably the lower part.

Crafting the bait also was no problem. Soon, he had a bait capable of capturing several types of fish.

Walking over to the river, he started looking for some places where fish were abundant. Finding one right in the center, he sat down and threw the bait into the river. About three minutes later he felt a tug on his bait.

However he didn't capture the fish. He just let it go, what's the point anyway? They already had loads of food, they dont need fish. That is also why Dream didn't add a hook to his bait.

Continuing fishing till six o'clock, he didn't notice the morning sun setting lazily in the distance.

He also didn't notice Sapnap coming up behind him.

"Dream, why the heck are you fishing?" Sapnap asked.

"I just needed to think. Thought fishing might be the best for this." Dream said. Sapnap's only reply to this was an unimpressed "Hm." The two sat in silence after that, comfortable by the river and its sounds of waves. Soon, the sun started to make way for the moon, with a beautiful sunset.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dream asked.

"Sleep. Tomorrow I wanna mine and chop as much as possible. We really need more wood."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Pretty early."

"Okay."

And with that, Spanap went back to the house, leaving Dream alone by the river.

"You coming with?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho, next chapter shit will go DOWN


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just went down

The next week proved to be uneventful. Sapnap went to mine, Dream took care of the farms and so on. Sapnap didn't think so, however. In this week he found all of the remaining diamonds. Now he had the whole diamond set. Armour, sword and even a bow with a few arrows.

Now all that was left to do, is wait for Dream to fall asleep. Honestly, he didn't know why he went out of his way to get diamonds, if he was just gonna kill Dream in his sleep. But what if he wakes up? Sapnap thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dream saying  
"Alright, I'm going to bed. Good night, Sapnap."

"Good night."

And with that Dream went upstairs, slipped in his bed and tried to fall asleep. But Dream wasn't an idiot, he knew that Sapnap... _changed_. He became more erratic, more _violent_.

So now, whenever he went to bed, he laid out some string in his doorway. He knew about it, so he just stepped over it. But Sapnap on the other hand, didn't. If he gets any ideas, Dream will immediately notified of this, and might even escape. He didn't like that he no longer trusted his friend very much, but it would pay off.

Speaking of Sapnap, he was now making his way to Dream's room. But first, he took everything that he crafted, all of his armour, a stack of steaks, and a diamond sword enchanted with sharpness two.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he started almost tip-toeing to the bed. But, unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) he stepped on some wire. Said wire triggered an alarm, albeit crude, but enough to wake Dream up.

Dream, running on just five hours of sleep, was confused and dazed. He sat up, and looked around. He saw Sapnap. With the entire diamond set, slowly creeping towards. Now fully awake, he needed to think of a plan. Deciding to just jump out of the window, he heard Sapnap.

" _Oh Dream_ ~ You know I just want to take care of you, right?"

Dream jumped out. Of course he sustained some cuts and bruises, but it was nothing compared to what awaited him if he stayed. Running as quickly as he could, he pinched himself, hoping to god this was all a nightmare.

**It wasn't.**

He now had to start from scratch, not to mention with a psychopathic killer on his tail. Looking behind, he saw Sapnap also running, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The same from practice. He was surprisingly agile, even with all of that armour. Weaving and turning through all of trees. No matter how much Sapnap ran, he couldn't keep up to Dream.

Using that to his advantage, Dream started chopping wood. Not with an axe, but with his bare hands. His knuckles were bloody after just the 3rd log. Knowing he needed four, he pressed on, Sapnap running to him not deterring him. After getting the fourth leg, he bolted to the nearest body of water. He knows that Sapnap couldn't have crafted a boat. Placing it down, he quickly got in it.

" _No_!" Sapnap cried. He would have to waste more time getting wood for a boat. Dream however was already in the ocean, miles away from him. He couldn't waste more time, so he just got on with it. Sapnap crafted a boat, got in it, and started sailing towards Dream.

The chase was intense, even on boats. Dream saw land, and made a beeline for it. Sapnap, determined to catch him, rowed quickly behind him. Dream got to land, but had a major setback when his boat proved difficult to break. Sapnap was nearing him, he didnt have time for this stupid boat!

"Oh yeah, break the boat, break the boat, break the boat, break the-" He interrupted himself by heavy breathing, as the rowing took the much needed stamina.

Dream started running for another body of water. Did he really think that a trick could work twice? This time Sapnap tried to get in the same boat. But failed by just a few centimeters. Trying still to hit Dream, he just wildly swung his sword in his direction.

**Not a single successful hit.**

Another "NO!" Escaped his lips.

"Why couldn't I get in the stupid boat?!" Dream heard him yell, exasperated. Sapnap continued his hollering, but his voice was getting quieter as he rowed further. He was incredibly lucky to not get hit so far. He saw the runes on Sapnap's sword. One hit would wound him almost fatally.

Shaking away those thoughts he focused on surviving. He still needed more wood, stone tools, possibly even iron. A shield would also be a great help. If he could get iron gear and a shield, he could even take on Sapnap. While he was teaching him PvP, Dream was still way better than him. The only real reason he isnt defending himself is because he has literally nothing. He only has a boat, a crafting bench and seven pieces of wood.

Searching for more land, Dream rowed further and further. Sparing a quick glance behind him, he saw Sapnap also on a boat, chasing him. He was still far from him, but still there. Finding a desert would be great, as there spawn much more endermen. He encountered them only a few times, but with the help of knowledge from books, he knew how to effectively fight them.

He needed ender pearls not for The End, but to teleport away from Sapnap if the need arises. Both of them were getting tired from rowing for hours. Sapnap moreso than Dream. Meanwhile, Dream was thinking how to create a decoy. First he needed something that he can drape his hoodie over. Then, he had to make it so the boat could move on it's own. All while Sapnap was chasing him.

Setting everything up hadn't allowed him to row as much, so Sapnap was gaining on him. Draping the hoodie on the stand, Dream jumped into the water, giving the boat one last push. Diving as deep as he could, he could hear Sapnap's muffled cheers.

Followed by his yells of disbelief.

"What the heck is this?! How did he do this?!" Looking around, Sapnap found no traces of Dream. Now he had to sear- _there he is_. Dream was running on land, now without his hoodie and soaked to the bone. Turning the boat proved to be difficult however. By the time the boat listened after stubbornly defying him, Dream already had a stone sword by the looks of it.

Despite literally having diamond gear, he couldn't help but feel a little hesitant. Compared to Sapnap Dream was unbeatable in combat. God forbid Dream crafts a shield. Sapnap figured he better strike now. Rowing his boat as fast as he could, the shore was quickly approaching. He broke his boat and started running.

Bringing his sword down on Dream, he was met with a surprising resistance. While the sword was stone, it was masterfully crafted. But applying just a little more strength, he heard the unmistakable sound of stone cracking. The semi-confident expression on Dream's face was changed to fear. In a desperate attempt to try to get Sapnap off him, he kicked his knee. That didn't work. Dream hissed in pain, while Sapnap was taunting him. His sword was about to break.

"Did you really think that would work? You're dumber than you look." He laughed. "It doesn't matter, just a few slices and you're dead." Dream frowned. Why was Sapnap acting like this? Attacking him out of nowhere, no less behaving like a psychopath. He needed to do something, fast. While Sapnap's armour was tough, it wouldn't protect him from fall damage. A ravine would be ideal for his plan.

As soon as he saw his sword break into two pieces, he bolted. He ran south-west, in the desperate attempt to find a ravine. They spent another couple of minutes just running, until Dream saw the crack in the ground in the horizon. _Not a moment too soon,_ Dream thought. He ran for it, hoping Sapnap wouldn't figure out his plan. 

Of course, the whole chase wasn't silent, Sapnap constantly made comments about killing him, while Dream was pleading to be left alone. One particular comment left Dream very perturbed. " _I'm gonna have a fun time with you._ " 

As they got closer to the ravine, he started trying to PvP with Sapnap to distract him. 

"Why are you fighting? All you got is an axe, you're nothing." 

"For _this_." And with that, he pushed Sapnap into the ravine. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long, I hope this chapter will be good enough. The reason I didnt upload was because I was moving, and also was kinda out of motivation. Chapters will now hopefully be more frequent.

Sapnap was falling. That much was obvious, but it seemed that time stopped, even with his accelerated fall. He couldn't believe that he fell for that. Seconds later he was on the ground, in a small crater. Sapnap was certain at least something was broken, just his armour. Thinking of ways to get out of the ravine, his mind was blank. He could just tower up, but he didnt have enough blocks, and no tools other than a sword. He could try to use ladders, but no surface in the ravine was flat enough. Eventually he came up with water. Not just water of course, but using it as an elevator. First he poured out his water on a block as high as he could, then swam up the waterfall, scooped it up, and repeated the process until he got out.

The air was fresh on the ground. Looking around to try to find Dream, he saw his signature mask on the ground. The mask was chipped in some places, but remained intact. Turning it over he saw the string. It was ripped in two pieces, which was probably why he left it behind.

-

\- Dream was running. Where he was running, he doesn't know. Just to get away. He now has valuable time to think, plan and gather resources. Why was Sapnap acting like this? The two of them never had any troubles, and certainly not to this extent. Nonetheless, his life was being threatened, and he had to remedy it. He started planning. Finding another ravine like that wouldn't be likely, Sapnap falling for it twice even less. Could he just... kill Sapnap? As much as it would pain him to do so, at this point their friendship was no longer salvageable. Killing him would be a monumental challenge. While Sapnap had full diamond gear, Dream had pretty much nothing. In a couple minutes he saw a small forest with a cave near the entrance. He decided to first stock up on wood, then start mining stone and ores. Using his nearly-broken wooden axe, he manages to chop down 3 more trees before he heard a loud **_SNAP_**

His axe has broken, but it wasn't a problem since he could easily craft more. Crafting sticks and a pickaxe, he entered the cave. First he mined out precisely nineteen of stone. It was the amount needed for all of the tools, and a furnace. Now that he had stone tools, he could mine out iron and kill mobs faster. He searched for iron in the dark walls of the cave, deciding to make a shield with it when he smelt his first ingot. But that had yet to come, as he couldn't see anything in the cave.

Luckily for him, he passed by coal earlier, and quickly crafted torches. Lighting up just one torch, it already revealed countless of coal, and even a vein of iron. With his priority on iron, he mined it out first, it took quite a bit of time, with his stone pickaxe slowly breaking. Mining the vein out, Dream counted the iron.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Perfect."

8 was just enough for an iron sword, pickaxe, an axe and a shield. In a minute he was feeling more confident than ever with his gear. However, he still didnt have any armor. Seeing that the cave went deeper, he took his chance. The decision proved to be bountiful as he found several more veins of iron. Smelting it and crafting the whole set of armor took a long time. Hopefully, Sapnap was probably still in the ravine.

-

Sapnap was walking. He had spotted some dried blood, left presumably by Dream, an hour ago. From then on he was following the tracks. They eventually led to a small forest with a cave.

When he came to the cave, he found lit torches carefully placed on the stone walls.

Dream was here.


	6. Chapter 6

Climbing a mountain was never easy. It was fortunate that Dream was pretty much a master in parkour. He could easily find small, yet sturdy, nooks and crannies to rest his hands and feet on. The mountain was tall, and even though Dream was great at climbing, it is a time-consuming process. His legs were begging him to rest, to sit quietly. Yet he pressed on, desperate to get further from Sapnap. Who knows what awaits him if he was found. He didn't even want to think about it.

Dream's wounds stopped dripping blood a few hours ago, the bleeding stemmed from the makeshift bandages made of wool. The originally white wool was now stained a crimson red, painted by the flowing blood. He kept climbing. If Sapnap were to ever see his dried tracks, he would have to also climb the mountain, or go around it, both very gruelling tasks. The mountain was as tall as it was wide. That meant even more time to plan, to gather. Soon his legs were too sore and tired from the constant use to move, he would need to take a break, god knows how, though. At this point he was wondering to himself, why didn't he go around it?

-

When Sapnap went to investigate the cave, he found only more torches leading deeper and deeper into the ground. Chunks of walls were missing, almost like a hungry monster took bites out of it. He had yet to find any former veins not mined out. How Dream took all of this, he didn't know. However, that wasn't the main issue. The main issue was, that Dream now potentially had full armour, iron sword, and a shield. While he himself had full diamond, he couldn't deny the very real possibility of losing against Dream. If Dream was here, he would have definitely heard Sapnap, as his armor kept making loud sounds. Sapnap tried to slow his pace to quiet down the noise, but it was in vain. The noise kept echoing through the wide tunnel.

That has brought a less than pleasant realisation. Dream could be hiding behind any corner, waiting with a sword and shield, hearing the clinking come closer and closer. While Sapnap has snapped, and wanted to kill his friend, he still wanted to live. He silently took off his armour and stuffed it into his backpack. While it was risky, he was now considerably quieter.

Now he was armourless, and an easy target for mobs. Just one well-aimed arrow could fatally wound him. He did, however, have a shield. Equipping it, he walked with the shield held high, to provide at least some sort of protection. He would have to repair his armour eventually, as Dream could easily exploit the cracks all around his armour, hitting only them to widen the already decently wide cracks. Sapnap kept walking down the path of torches, until eventually, the cave ended, and Dream was nowhere to be found.

**He was on a wild goose chase all this time!**

-

Dream was on the top, finally. His efforts also proved to be bountiful, as he could see a village a couple of hundreds of blocks away, there was a lake flowing peacefully at the base of the mountain, and he spotted another ravine. This time he would use it for resources, instead of shoving Sapnap into one. Going down the mountain was certainly easier, but was still exhausting. At least this time there were wider and sturdier ledges, wide enough for him to sit on and enjoy the view. But he couldn't stay there for too long, the sun was already starting to set, and he didnt want to be caught by mobs. His legs were now rested and ready for more action.

He climbed down the mountain, and headed straight for the village. There he found only one bakery. The loot however was great, there were several chunks of obsidian laying in the chest, with a couple pieces of iron thrown around. He decided to take them all, as the villagers dont have any use for them. He wasn't sure if they even have arms, they seemingly never unlinked their arms, even when sleeping.

Dream left the village, before realizing that the sun has fully set. It was dark outside, even with the torches that hung from houses and posts. He could see several mobs in the distance and hoped they wouldn't notice him. Dream scoured the village for an abandoned house with a bed, to sleep the night through. He found a house at the very outskirts of the village. It was small, but it would do.

The door creaked loudly from years of disuse, fence posts on the roof having huge gaps in them, he could even spot chunks of windows on the ground. He wondered why the villagers didnt repair or redecorate the house, but the thought got cut off by him laying on the bed and falling asleep.

-

Sapnap was lost. So much of time wasted just following torches in a cave, searching for Dream. He could be tens of thousands blocks away from here, at this point. He opened his backpack to search for anything that might help him. Of course, he first put his diamond armour back on. He took all of his items out and laid them on the grass, scanning each one with his eyes. He then noticed an iron compass pointing to the East. Memories of the compass's origin flooded his mind.

-

_Dream had gone out on an expedition for resources, as usual. He left at 8:30, and usually returned by 5 or 6. Today, he didnt come back even after 9. Sapnap tried not to worry. Dream was a capable fighter after all. He could get out of a sticky situation with his great parkouring skills. His planning on the spot was incredibly impressive. Nonetheless, those facts didnt reassure Sapnap much._

_To pass the time, he started fiddling with a compass. He experimented with the compass, trying everything he could. At this point, he tried to track down Dream with it. Adding a diamond to the compass, he then tried inserting his own hair into it. He didnt expect anything, doing it for the sake of any entertainment._

_What happened next was quite surprising, the compass started glowing purple, and shimmered. The red arrow previously pointing towards North, turned to point at him. Amazed, Sapnap ran to Dreams room. He ran to his bed, and took some hair from Dream's pillow. While it was weird, and certainly an invasion of privacy, it would help him find Dream. Sapnap placed Dream's hair into the compass, and it pointed to North-West. He quickly took essentials like food and weapons, and ran in the direction of Dream._

_He ran and ran, until he found Dream, barely keeping himself upright, stumbling from a cave. His armour and shield were cracked in multiple places, sword fairing not too much better. His usually green hoodie had red splats of blood, and several cuts._

_"DREAM!" Sapnap called out. Dream turned sluggishly towards the sound, smiling half-heartedly when he spotted Sapnap. "Oh my god! What the heck happened to you? Come on, let's go home."_

_He walked briskly towards Dream, already pulling out some wool from his backpack. Sapnap pressed the wool to one of Dream's deeper cuts. The wool turned pink in a matter of seconds._

_"There's not much I can do right here, come on." Sapnap beckoned Dream to move._

_He stumbled along with Sapnap, eventually reaching home after a long journey. Several times during the walk, Dream passed out and Sapnap had to half-carry him._

_When they reached their home, Sapnap started tending to Dream's wounds. After a few hours, all of his wounds were bandaged and disinfected. Now all he had to do was rest. Dream recovered pretty fast, and was back on his feet in no time._

-

Checking the compass for any damage, he found nothing. He could use this! Sapnap quickly took the compass and took a look at the red arrow. It was pointing South-East instead of its should be North. 

Packing everything up, he started moving in the direction of Dream. He passed by an innocuous village. However, the village had a broken house, with its planks rotting. Sapnap peaked through the window. 

"Oh Dreaaam~"


	7. How Sapnap sap-snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in one sitting, coming up with the ideas on the fly. Hopefully it doesn't show too much, haha.

It had started off small. When Sapnap was still a child, he always volunteered to be it. No matter the game, tag, dodgeball, or even hide and seek, Sapnap relished in the feeling of being the one that everyone feared. He laughed as other children tried to get away from him, not wanting to lose the game. Their efforts proved to be in vain, however, as Sapnap always caught them. Over the years, it had morphed into something more sinister, being it in tag turning into fighting with other to prove his strength. In school, he has built up a reputation of being a powerhouse, able to win any fight, with any odds. If he had to intimidate, all Sapnap had to do was glare, crack his knuckles and say,

"I warned you." 

The fear in their eyes always made him laugh, walking away from them seemingly into the sunset. When it was time for him to move out of his house and live on his own, he chose a small house with two stories in the middle of nowhere. He also invited his best (and only) friend, Dream. Dream also had a reputation for strength, but non exactly like Sapnap's. Instead Dream chose to protect his schoolmates from bullies. If he saw someone getting harassed, he would instantly spring into action. Walking over to the bully menacingly, glare and shake his head. The first few times, they laughed at him, thinking of Dream as weak. They were quickly proved wrong when they were punched in the nose, it starting to bleed. Dream never failed to break it. 

The ones he 'saved' were grateful but also fearful. They wondered if they were next, but the worries placated themselves when Dream gave a charming smile.

"If they ever bother you again, just call me." Dream said, slipping a small piece of paper with his number on it. They nodded and thanked him profusely, before going to wherever they needed to. 

Sapnap actually met Dream when he wanted to call the other for a duel, after hearing of his heroic antics. To see who is the better fighter.

Sapnap got his ass kicked in all of the rounds. He sported several cuts and bruises, but Dream was always there to help him up. From that day, they talked often, soon becoming best friends. Of course, their reputations were still being held, Sapnap dueling several times, and Dream stepping up for others. 

He later found out that Dream's name was actually Clay, he just didn't like it too much. 

-

And so, they lived in their quaint little home, falling into a routine pretty easily. Roles were assigned to each of them, and while they sometimes argued, they never failed to make up again. Contrary to their school years, Sapnap was quite an introvert. He almost never initiated conversations, only continued them. Over the years, he had gotten better, but he still couldn't say what was exactly on his mind. 

So whenever Dream was being annoying, or did something that irritated him, he couldn't say it. The resentment built up, starting with playful "I hate you"s to annoyed "Dream, stop." Until one day, he snapped. He couldn't stand Dream any longer, even as the other grew up and matured, no longer pestering Sapnap. Whenever he saw Dream he mentally sighed, bracing himself for whatever dumb shit Dream had to say.

He found out that the hatred wasn't only directed at Dream, but everything. He felt his psyche break, no longer belonging in the sane category. He needed to vent away all of his anger, even if all of it will return next day. And what better way to do that, than to inflict suffering on animals. He felt no remorse, rather a strange sense of calm as he walked into the pen, axe already drawn. The animals looked at him for a brief second, later dismissing him, no knowing what awaits them. He found the experience rather therapeutic. Axing away all his frustration. During the time, he inevitably thought about Dream, how much he hated that green-hoodied man that lived in his house. 

He started planning, taking into account all factors. Dream's skill of hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and general cleverness with his plans. He decided that the best course of action would be to create diamond armour, sword, and a shield. One fateful night, he put it into action. What he didn't account for however, was Dream's perception. He definitely noticed something wrong, the sudden request to switch roles also raising suspicion. 

And that leads him to where he is now, outside of a house in which Dream was peacefully sleeping in, not knowing the danger he was in right now. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to le_depressed_potato for the title idea!


End file.
